jadusablefandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Children Arc
The Moon Children Arc is the second arc of the Haunted Majora's Mask Cartridge ARG. This arc is divided into three parts, titled YSHDT, Ryukaki, and Waiting Game. YSHDT (short for youshouldnthavedonethat) follows the discovery of a mysterious cult, who are revealed to sacrifice members to their deity in a ritual called ascension. The protagonist of this arc is Alex, a former cult member who has gone missing. Ryukaki '''follows a man who has received warning from a missing cult member, and is on the run from an unseen force closing in on him. '''Waiting Game is the span of time between the last appearance of Kayd Hendricks and the discovery of a countdown timer on youshouldnthavedonethat.net. It is preceded by the Haunted Cartridge Arc, and followed by the Hubris Arc. The following is a summary of the Moon Children Arc, in chronological order of the events as they happened. Out-of-character events are in italics. All times are in EST. To see each page exactly as described, click the icon for each update. Note: This folder contains several screenshots of the website while still in use by the Moon Children. For a detailed summary of all changes made to the site, see its official page. The First Cycle September 17, 2010 * Multiple coded messages were posted on Jadusable's Recent Activity log on YouTube. The following are each cipher and their translations: *The fifth code, once solved, directed us to an old tech support forum. Two aspects of the website stood out: The .net structure of the link and the phrase, "You shouldn't have done that," found in response to a question. *When combined, the hints lead to a new website: youshouldnthavedonethat.net *The website belongs to a cult called the Moon Children. It contained a simple layout with seven tabs: Home, Creed, About, Theories, Contact Us (with a Press Room sub-page), The Truth, and Search. **The home page acted as a forum for various moderators of the cult, and the conversations listed indicated that they were still in the process of setting up the website, whose primary use appears to be updates and communication. ***A moderator called Ifrit welcomes members to the site, and describes various technical changes over several posts. ***Another mod, Nekko, describes his excitement for his upcoming ascension. ***Duskworld23 congratulates Nekko on his successful ascension, noting he was the youngest to ever ascend without incident. However, he warns not to make Mr. D upset. It is unknown who Mr. D is. ***The administrator, DROWNED, posts a message that seems to be directed at visitors: "You shouldn't be reading this." This member is suspected to be Mr. D. When the cursor is moved over his avatar, it changes to a cropped image of the Elegy of Emptiness statue. ***Several posts on in the guestbook area seem to be from regular members of the cult. Among these messages were a reference to a "blackout" and questions as to where Alex is, two users planning to execute a mass shooting, and requests to take a look at the broken Contact page. ****This reference to Alex calls back to Jadusable's second video, in which the protagonist of the game is called Alex after a blackout. **Creed explained various ceremonial chants, and revealed that masks are a part of their rituals. **About listed the four active moderators, including their likes and dislikes, as well as personal information. Email addresses were not included. ***In the special thanks list, a user named Rosa is mentioned. This member's name is shared with the title character in Jadusable's first video, where she cryptically predicts the future. Tags in this video make reference to the current events. **Theories contained apocalypse theories. The Moon Children's goal seems to be to bring about the end of the world. ***Among the otherwise non-noteworthy theories was an original one involving a Moon Child named Kelbris. According to the lore on the page, Kelbris was the first Moon Child to have been spoken to by Luna herself. Kelbris was said to have been found electrocuted, but whether he was murdered or ascended was never determined. **Contact Us contained a form that, when filled out with the indicated information, would be sent to the moderators, who would then set up recruitment appointments. ***The Contact Us page turned out to not be broken as was implied before, but users began finding hidden contact pages for individual people. ****BEN's page was the first to be found, which contained a countdown to "The Fourth Day," which was set to end sometime the next day. The music on this page was the reversed and sped-up Happy Mask Salesman theme from BEN.wmv. ****DROWNED's page was the next to be found. It contained an image of a large green man, along with the text, "Dead End. Go back." The title of the page was a cipher that read, "EQ WQWK... LZWQ LGGC... EQ WQWK..." This translates to, "MY EYES... THEY TOOK... MY EYES..." The image is titled Kelbris.jpg. **The Truth was password-protected, and contained only a login screen. The source code for the page also contained the text, "It's what they DON'T want you to know." The login information was not received in time to see what this page contained. **Search was simply a page that allowed you to search the website for contents, though it linked (possibly via the banner) to the Press Room page. ***The banner on this page's image properties contained the text, "Do you honestly think you can escape me?" ***Hidden text on the Press Room page was found: "Like little lambs. The man is smiling." ****Clicking "Launch!" would lead to the Blastoff! page, which mostly contained lorem ipsum text. In the About Us section, the phrase "for the fold, number three" was repeated three times. *Up to and beyond this point, references to The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask were being found. **The first was the most blatant: the cult was devoted to the moon. There were children residing within the moon in the game. **There was a small graphic of Majora's Mask on the bookmark icon. **The banner images at the top of the different pages were references to areas in Majora's Mask: Swamp, Mountain, Sea, Canyon, City, and Apocalypse. September 18, 2010 * Two hours before the countdown was set to end, users found Ifrit's contact page. The text read, "Should you know what question to ask, the gate to truth will be opened." His email, ifritmoon@gmail.com, was presented in hidden text. Users began emailing him, hoping for information. The following information was obtained. ** Ben was a member of the cult, and had ascended; however, his body was never found. ** Rosa is Ifrit's sister. ** Ifrit refers to Ben as his brother, though it's not clear whether it was meant literally. ** Ifrit could not reach the contact pages found, and would receive a 404 error when attempting to. ** Alex has been missing since the "blackout," as mentioned in the Guestbook. ** Those asking him what Majora's Mask had to do with the situation were told, "Nothing, why?" ** Ifrit's real name on the About page is listed as Rodney R., but the email lists it as Matt HUBRIS. * Several attempts to communicate with Ifrit are below: * One hour before the countdown was set to end, DROWNED's post disappeared from the main page, and its music changed from the usual relaxing song to an even faster version of the Happy Mask Salesman's theme than before. The source code reveals that the song is called Matt's Final Hour.mp3. *As the countdown neared its end, those still emailing Ifrit were answered with, "Hang on someone keeps knocking at my door." Ifrit failed to respond to any queries sent afterwards. *Jadusable's YouTube account posted an excerpt of lyrics from "Who's that Knockin'" by The Genies - "What's that calling, calling my name/Tossed a brick through my window pane/Boom boom boom, bang bang bang". This is a reference to the entity knocking on Ifrit's door. *At 9pm EST, a video response to free.wmv, called fj6rt, was posted by a YouTube account titled TheLinkMissing. The user's real name, according to their profile, was Alex. The video featured adult Link in Ocarina of Time playing the Song of Time in front of the moon. **fj6rt was the title of Ifrit's contact page while it was up. The title of the page has since changed to the URL for the video response. * On /x/, BEN posted the same message he had three days prior: "Honesty is the best policy," and a link to TheTruth.rtf. *youshouldnthavedonethat.net went down for maintenance. We have been sent back in time. The Second Cycle September 19, 2010 * The Moon Children's site came back online. It appears in the early stages of production, as it had when users first found it. However, there was no sign of either Ifrit or DROWNED in the main page's posts. Ifrit's name did not appear on About. The song on the main page was changed from the original to a less relaxing one. ** Ifrit's Contact page had changed. Instead of the message from before, it displayed three Elegy statues and the text, "Expecting to find someone else?" The Skull Kid's laugh played in the background. ** Ifrit was likely killed before the time reset. This mirrors the in-game Majora's Mask mechanic that once a boss has been killed, they no longer exist once time resets. ** Instead of Ifrit having posted first on the main page, he is replaced by another moderator named Insidiae, who takes the role of welcoming members in Ifrit's place. ** As this was day one of the cycle, Nekko has not yet ascended. * Users discovered Alex's contact page. The text displayed is, "another who knows of them, chooses.... mask....sends aid.... fallen.... vehement.....diety.... he is alone against them." The last two thoughts are in hidden text. * The Truth has changed; we had been sent far enough back in time that the page was no longer password protected. However, the text read, "Still in the progress of moving everything over, sorry for the delay. But it is imperative we find him and silence him before he can reveal our intentions. Also, I can't figure out how to make this private, we've got about two days or so before we open up this website to the world so I figure it'll be okay for now, not like anyone can stumble upon this, but can someone help out with that? - DW" * As typos had been mentioned previously on the Creed page, it was investigated for clues. Several typos and seemingly-intentionally bolded letters were found, though these were present originally. * The About page now requires a login to view. * Wondering whether this would have the intended effect, a YouTube user called Freyadutenebres posted a video response to free.wmv, with a video of the Inverted Song of Time. This was accepted, and the website's time was slowed down. ** BEN responded to the song with a ciphered and scrambled message on Jadusable's channel: "CSY'ZI FIKYHHMWGSZIVC XSHEC, FYX RK FIGSQIW E GYVR XS GEXGL SR. CSYFPIWWM'ZI FIKYR XS WXEPSRK YRXMVX XLMROMRK. CSY'ZI QE LSA P XLEXWI? I ER" ** This translated to: "YOU'VE BEGUN TO START THINKING. YOU'VE BEGUN TO CATCH ON. YOU'VE MADE A DISCOVERY TODAY, BUT HOW LONG UNTIL THAT BLESSING BECOMES A CURSE?" The solution also contained an extra N. ** This referred to our newly-discovered ability to play songs to trigger events. *Once the song ability was discovered, users began responding with other songs. **The New Wave Bossa Nova was played by MFGreth. Its in-game effect of granting those without a voice the ability to speak was intended to be reflected by allowing us to email Ifrit. However, though it worked, Rosa was the one emailing us; she informed us that she knew the username and password to The Truth, but was only able to send it to one person before she disappeared. **The Song of Healing was played by HigurashiMGOST, against the wishes of many other users. This song, which was accepted almost immediately after the New Wave Bossa Nova, caused Rosa's disappearance. ***This is confirmed by a post from Kelbris that appeared soon afterward on the main page. The username read "WHO DO YOU THINK THIS IS," and the post read, "I AM KNOCKING AT YOUR DOOR NEXT. LET ME IN. I WANT TO SPEAK." The post was made at 6:66pm. **The Oath to Order was played by moonman2522. However, as the in-game requirement for this song to work is the four giants having been freed, we had not yet met the requirement for this song to have a positive effect. Instead, it is believed to have killed Alex. * Several attempts to communicate with Rosa are below: The Third Cycle September 20, 2010 * After Rosa stopped answering emails, having told one user that she had not been able to contact Ifrit, something happened during the blackout, and that someone was counting down outside her door, the user panicked. After discussing the matter with others, a user named Miya uploaded the Song of Time. This was accepted, and time was once again reset. *After the time reset, tags on Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines - Rosa were changed to "YOU, DIDN'T, SAVE, HER," and several other videos were given the tags, "Rosa, Trapped." The tags confirm that Rosa had been doomed, possibly due to the delay in playing the Song of Time. *Shortly afterward, Alex's YouTube channel uploaded a video titled ... The video showed Link being defeated in battle by Dark Link; this is believed to be caused by the Oath to Order. **MFGreth quickly responded to this with a video of Link using a fairy, hoping to save Alex. **Alex's channel responded with continue, which showed the Game Over screen, and the Yes option being selected. MFGreth's response was successful. **Another user, Cerxi, played the Sonata of Awakening. It is unknown what this video's intention was, but it caused Alex to disappear. **Shortly afterward, Jadusable's channel uploaded huntyoudown.wmv. It showed Dark Link, partially transparent, walking through and out of the Temple of Time, Navi entering view as he exits. What this video symbolizes is unknown; it was soon removed from the channel, but re-uploaded by MFGreth. *''At 5:30am, only a few hours into Day One of a new cycle, the ARG ended indefinitely. Alex Hall, the author and runner, claimed that financial difficulties were preventing him from continuing. Consequently, huntyoudown.wmv was removed from Jadusable's channel; it is unknown if this was meant to retcon it. *''Shortly after putting the ARG on hiatus, Alex Hall conducted an interview on /x/. It answered many questions that users had about certain mechanics and story points. He was reluctant to answer many plot-related questions, as he hoped to utilize them later. *At 9:30pm, despite the ARG having been put on indefinite hold, BEN posted TheTruth.rtf on /x/ once again. However, it now included an image of the Happy Mask Salesman titled The Father.jpg. This confirmed suspicions that he represents the Father. September 21, 2010 *''Alex announced that, due to donations from some generous people, he may be able to continue the story in the near future. The Glitch October 4, 2010 *Around 9:00pm, recently-planted clues were discovered in the source code for certain pages of youshouldnthavedonethat.net. ** Chapters: the text "http://" was discovered. ** The Truth: the text "WHAT" was discovered. ** FAQ: the text "IS" was discovered. ** Donations: the text "not so fast" was discovered. ** ARG Timeline: the text ".com" was discovered. ** Many users assumed that the final word was "Ben," as the domain http://whatisben.com had recently been created. However, the page had not been publicly released. October 5, 2010 *Users noticed that the phrase, "Probably not" contained within Alex Hall's out-of-character update had become struck through. Additionally, the music had changed from ''Lost In My Thoughts ''to Destroyed Vioiln Beat Dark Rap Instrumental''. October 6, 2010 *Between the hours of 6:00 and 7:30am, youshouldnthavedonethat.net experienced several strange changes, known collectively as The Glitch. ** The site icon changed to an image of a small child in a gas mask, titled HKBBDIN.jpg. ** On the front page, a picture of a gas mask appeared; when further investigated, the image was revealed to have two file names: StoleMy.jpg and Eyes.jpg. Hidden in the last part of a cipher below this image were three files: FSZTKU.txt, TheLie.txt, and TheTruth.txt. The cipher required multiple shifts and unscrambling to solve. *** Cipher: UJQ XGJXDIYEXYGXGJZAE. UJQXKXDIYEKYOJZAE. UZAE. SGK JQ SOO ITSYGJQNJAJMNR *** FSZTKU.txt: You didn't think I was done with you. Did you? You are done playing when I say you are done playing. *** TheLie.txt: This is just a dream. *** TheTruth.txt: Wake up. You have to wake up. ** Above the gas mask, "It's not real" was typed nine times in hidden text. ** Odd, unintelligible whispering can be heard on the main page and The Truth. ** On The Truth and FAQ, the header was changed to "This Will Hurt You." The FAQ page contained Kelbris.jpg. ** Over time, three messages appeared on the front page: *** You are waking up now. 13 minutes. ***You are waking up now. 5 minutes. ***Pulling the plug. *Those keeping watch over the site alerted others quickly. The URLs for the three files hidden within the cipher hinted toward the existence of more files, which users were quick to find. In all, the numbers 1 to 63 could be inserted in the place of the numbers at the end of the URL, each corresponding to a different file. Several were password-protected, and the 31st file was missing. *Soon afterward, the site reverted to its state on September 21 and the guestbook was cleared. The music for the main page had changed back to Lost In My Thoughts; the users have "woken up''." The ARG was officially started again. *Shortly after the reset, the music changed back to ''Destroyed Vioiln Beat Dark Rap Instrumental, and the text "Probably not" had been struck through again; this time, it was underlined as well. *The main page underwent another quick change. For a brief time, the banner was replaced with several Elegy statues and all text except for the title and guestbook disappeared, as well as the music. Minutes later, the changes were reverted. *On Jadusable's YouTube channel, a bulletin containing free.wmv and a scrambled message was published. When rearranged, the message lead here, to a seemingly-unrelated forum about prisons. The letter in the archive, dated April 23, 2003, contained the story of a death-row prisoner. However, a more subtle message was received by users: get in contact with each other and organize in order to prepare for the coming events. Shortly afterward, the post was removed from the channel. *The Chapter 5 page's info was revealed to contain the text, "I hope you had more patience than he did." This was reverted soon afterward. *''A message of indeterminate origin began its circulation via several ARG-related sites. Much of the information in this message is no longer relevant and many pages linked no longer exist, but it served to alert many players to the events of the day'': *Jadusable's YouTube posted the following message to its Recent Activity, along with his first video. **" plase if you are nearby a phone please call the police i can hear it outside my door " **Rosa's plead for help comes from an earlier email sent during the Second Cycle. *By this time, every password-protected file had been solved, except for the 59th, titled mhftt.txt. **As many rushed to figure out the password to this file, the main page updated with a brief message at the top, stating, "The answer is right in front of you. THINK." This message was removed within five minutes. **Shortly afterward, the password was found by a user called Lunchbox. The user began mentioning the Lens of Truth, which turned out to be close to the password, thelensoftruth. **The text file within is below: * The final line of the document was decoded almost immediately. It read: "KAYD HENDRICKS YOU ARE IN DANGER." Upon searching, a deviantArt owned by a Kayd Hendricks was found, under the name Ryukaki. * The first cipher in mhftt.txt was left unsolved due to the difficulty, leading some to believe it's unsolvable. * Users tracked down Ryukaki's YouTube channel, and began watching it for activity. Ryukaki Any entries involving Ryukaki from this point forward have been rendered "ambiguously canon." Readers may choose whether they accept or deny the validity of these entries. *Further searching through Ryukaki's DeviantArt led to a role playing website, where initial contact was made via its IRC client. The following is a transcript of the first IRC conversation between players (JarSqwuid, Xerot, DarkScythe) and Ryukaki's group. Messages with no relevance have been removed: October 7, 2010 * Sometime in the early morning, the following conversation took place between JarSqwuid and Ryukaki in his group's IRC chat: *Many users who submitted their phone numbers on the original Moon Children site's Contact page began reporting phone calls coming from a blocked number. Two different things were reported: **A call consisting of a short period of silence, followed by the reversed Song of Healing, which faded into Destroyed Vioiln Beat Dark Rap Instrumental. **A voicemail consisting of the Elegy of Emptiness, followed by a voice that says, "You shouldn't have done that." *At 4:00pm, Jadusable's YouTube channel made two posts: **"No group knows anything more than anyone else. There is no private information, only different theories. You are all equals. Sephiriam has no significance, just the next lamb wandering blindly into its inevitable slaughter. This will hurt you, Sephiriam." **"You are now stripped of this resource as punishment for your arrogance, and yet by eliminating that website, this is the most charitable act I will ever do. Do not think that there is any place that is beyond my reach." **The second bulletin coincided with reports of the We All Are Link LiveJournal being stripped of its content by a then-unknown party. BEN appeared to be taking credit for it. *Ryukaki uploaded three videos over the course of the day: **Sounds.wmv, in which he searches his house for the source of odd noises that he had been hearing. Interestingly, at 3:33 in the video, two glowing lights are seen on camera, though he claimed to have not seen them while filming. **Music.wmv, in which he films a call that he repeatedly received, much like other users received. **The Orchard.wmv, in which he claimed to have possibly captured footage of whatever is stalking him, though we never see it. Interestingly, he mispronounces "elegy" as "eulogy." **Orchard2.wmv, a follow-up to the previous one, in which he claims that his phone was stolen. *Sometime during the day, Ryukaki sent the following email to Quia: **Subject: thelensoftruth "Spread the word -- Youtube, IRC, everywhere. I've seen it. I think I got it on video. Do not trust any source other than me or the website. I don't have time to explain. I'll be in touch." October 8, 2010 *A second contact page for Ben containing Fourth Day timer was discovered. It appeared to be a remnant of the original, only existing for archival purposes. *Sometime during the day, Ryukaki sent the following email to Quia: **Subject: finalhours "He's found me. He has my scent, or something, I don't know. I guess I never really knew? I have answers. For everyone. They're being prepared. I've got everything ready. It wont be what they want, but it should be enough to fight whatever this thing is. Tell them I'm sorry I couldn't help more. Please, spread the word. Everywhere. Tell everyone. The website is the key. Everything else is a lie. You must tell them to see clearly past the deception, to look away from the false prophets. If they let themselves be led down the wrong path by anyone, everything is lost. It's too late for me. Make my work count." October 9, 2010 *Ryukaki's activity started with the upload of a new video to his channel, titled theconnection.wmv. It contained Kayd conversing with a friend named Thomas, and a cipher that led to his MediaFire. Users kept an eye on the account afterwards, and the following files were received. **quickly.txt was the first to appear. **must.txt was the second, along with three empty folders named "connections." **secret.txt was the third, along with one empty folder named "connections." **reveal.txt was the fourth, along with one empty folder named "connections." **Last.txt was the fifth and final, and there were no folders to accompany it. *Transcribed together, the files read as follows: *Shortly after Last.txt was uploaded, Ryukaki uploaded lastwords.wmv. Consisting of assorted images and footage with reversed audio, it was his final video before his disappearance. The following is the reversed audio, when corrected. **"Something about a boy dying here some time ago. It's meaningless to me, but peoples' superstitions make for great house prices. April 23rd, just moved into the new place. It's decent; a little small for me." *Soon afterward, the login username from the video, mhftt, was tested with various passwords. However, the prior emails released implied that the username was matthubris423. To further complicate matters, neither name was listed on the members list. Only one existed: admin. *Some time later that day, JarSqwuid made one last contact via IRC, this time with Quia. The following is a transcript of that conversation: October 10, 2010 *''At approximately 9:00pm, the guestbook was emptied. About five minutes later, the page was cleared entirely, and ads appeared on the bottom of the pages.'' *''At 9:20pm, the main page received a new layout and the music was replaced with Hard Epic Instrumental. Alex Hall announced the conclusion of the second arc of the story, and announced information regarding the third, particularly the interactive game. **''Hidden text at the bottom read, "You might want to compare notes with each other, you seem to have missed a very important detail. It would be in your best interest to get that sorted out before the game releases. Good luck." **''The detail it refers to was assumed to be either the unsolved cipher in File 59 or the inability to log into the website. However, it was possible that something else was missed entirely, as implied by Ryukaki calling it "obvious."'' Ambiguously canon information ends here. No One Came November 8, 2010 *''The text on the main page was replaced with the word "updating." '' *''After a while, that was replaced with the long-awaited Q&A that had been promised. November 9, 2010 *Jadusable's YouTube channel posted a new video, titled 2. The video contains only the text "No one came," and the sound of underwater struggling. **The video is 43 seconds long. When combined with the title, it creates 423. Pyrrhic Prophecy January 1, 2011 *''Most of the website became password-protected for a short time. Alex Hall posted an update afterward, admitting the holiday release date was unrealistic. He also stated that there would be a sort of build-up prior to the release of the game, claiming that it would be out before April. The Q&A was still present, but the guestbook was cleared and the music was removed. '' *The source code for the FAQ page was changed to "This could come in hand later" instead of "IS," throwing off the "http:// WHAT IS Not so fast .com" pattern. In addition, there was a hidden line of text that read, "If you are looking for a clue, this isn't it." *''The description of the Timeline page was removed. '' January 4, 2011 *Hidden text was found on the Timeline page: **"- Pyrrhic prophecy is hinted at" **Note: "Pyrrhic" means something that obtains victory, but with disastrous losses. **This message was added on January 1 when the description of the page was removed. January 5, 2011 *"-Pyrrhic prophecy is hinted at" has been removed from the Timeline page. January 14, 2011 *''Due to the amount of spam and abuse taking place in the guestbook, which in turn caused the site to load slowly or crash, Alex Hall removed the guestbook. '' January 20, 2011 *''Alex Hall posted an announcement on his YouTube channel: **''Update: The game is coming along smoothly, we actually may end up getting a release date early next month, but I'm not going to come out and confirm anything yet until it's certain. Rest assured there will be announcement plenty of time ahead of its release.'' Not Yet Time February 1, 2011 *''Alex Hall updated the main page announcement, in which he claimed there was a hitch with Unity concerning one of the levels, but they were working on getting around it and that it would not stop production. Notably, he posted the following:'' **''"Making the final phase of this story has been the most intensive project I've ever taken on and it's all starting to come to fruition in these next few weeks. The next update will be featuring some screenshots of the game and introducing the build-up event and this will probably be the last 'out of character' update you guys get."'' **''The guestbook was brought back as well. February 10, 2011 *Four new password-protected files, 64 through 67, were discovered. February 11, 2011 *The contact page for Alex was seen to have been cleared entirely; this happened around the time the files were discovered, but was only noticed at this time. February 12, 2011 * The main page updated fairly quickly several times with very brief messages that were quickly removed. The messages are below. February 13, 2011 *''The Majora's Mask icon for the website disappeared and was replaced with the host website's default image of a 3x3 grid. Looking into the source code showed that the icon was not intended to be replaced by anything; instead, the option of having a custom icon was removed. February 14, 2011 *''At 11:08am, the site went down. The reasons for this are unknown.'' **[http://dl.dropbox.com/u/20745027/14febsitedown.png This]'' the error some received. Some were also getting this and/or this. The red border, red scissors, and the yellow color were added on by SiteDelta; it was not on the actual page.'' *''The site went back up at 1:22pm.'' February 15, 2011 * Sheik contacted Alex Hall regarding activity on Ryukaki's YouTube channel, and posted this to the Drowned forums. The screenshots no longer exist, but Alex confirmed that any future activity from the channel is non-canon. * Kayd Hendricks later posted the following on Ryukaki's channel: "I want to stress that nothing I say is to be taken as subliminal or as a further part of the ARG. My part is done. But I'd like to answer questions for the people who have followed me and to clear the air about anything I may or may not have done on purpose or on accident. Thank you all for all of the support you've given." February 16, 2011 *''Around 8:00pm, users noticed trouble connecting to the site. The cause is unknown.'' *''At around 10:00pm, Alex Hall posted an announcement on YouTube:'' **''"I'll be having a public Q&A with you guys at 11:00pm EST tonight (roughly an hour form now), feel free to stop by at http://jadusable.chatango.com/. I'll be under the screen name JadusableH."'' *''A short time later, he updated again:'' **''"I'm moving the Q&A to a more moderated chat, it'll be less spamtastic this way - http://whatsyourmask.chatango.com"'' *''The Q&A took place for just over an hour'' Category:Moon Children Arc Category:Timeline Category:Haunted Majora's Mask Cartridge